


Crossing Borders

by lapetitechouette



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hange and Mike are twins, Office AU, age gap, classic love triangle, romcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetitechouette/pseuds/lapetitechouette
Summary: Lacking in the department of love, Hanji Zoe finds herself torn between two men who enters her life. Being a 34 year old woman was hard for as the 26 year old Levi Ackerman pursues her making her challenge the social judgement against their age gap and then enters Erwin Smith, the 40 year old man who is considered to be more of a good match to her but to whom would her heart sway?
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë, Levi & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all...  
> I've been watching the Chinese Drama Find Yourself, if you have watched the drama you will see that many of the scenes and situations are highly inspired from them. I know this would not be an original work of mine but I wanted to see Levihan in this setting and dynamic therefore I set myself to pen them down.
> 
> Disclaimer; I don't own Attack on Titan and neither do I own the Chinese Drama Find Yourself.
> 
> This is a highly inspired story from both the series.
> 
> By the way, I have to add that many of the characters would be out of character especially Levi. I believe this would be more like a romcom hence the OOCness. I hope you won't mind it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Hanji Zoë smiled at the man in front of her who returned the same smile. He was wearing a spectacle and his hair was neatly combed back, an office worker with a good position, she assumed. Her eyes then travelled to his suit which screamed expensive, she was not educated in terms of branded clothes but even an untrained eye could say that the fabric was obviously expensive. Well, he could be a good candidate if this works out. This was not really her first blind date.

They conversed, mostly limiting their topic to their work life and interestingly she was entertained by this gentleman but what came after ticked a nerve of hers. "I think you are a perfect date, you are kind, funny and pretty. I assume a fine lady like you have many admirers who wants to court you. But, I'll get straight to the point..." With how he started one would assume that things are going well but Hanji felt a pit form in her stomach knowing that she was not going to like it. She let his words drift away as her conscious started to get clouded with different other thoughts. She only could curse her twin brother Mike who had forced upon her these cursed blind dates, which she initially thought would go well.

"You are 34 and considered a left over woman in this case. Men doesn't like older woman." And that was enough of a trigger to bring her back to reality. That man did not just say that to her face! She was ready to retort as her hands were fisted under the table, if she wished she could punch him right now as hundreds way of punching the man crossed her mind but she held her calm and closed her eyes to make sure that she would not glare at him. She did not want rumours about her to spread since she was respectable woman.

 _Heck!_ She even styled her usually messy hair straight and even wore heavy make up which she usually doesn't do and endured wearing those high heels that was now hurting her leg. The trouble she was going through was not even worth what she was facing now. Her brother was going to get his ass beaten and she planned to hang him upside down in front of their house so people could see him as they walked by. She cannot let him slide for this.

"I mean, I'm 34 too and I know bringing up age is rude but we are not getting younger anymore, the person who set up this date did say about your idea of marriage and I wanted to refuse this date then and there but I wanted to meet you once to get your opinion about this." He continued while she dwelled in her thoughts about the reality of her situation.

After the date she offered to pay, no she really insisted on paying her part for the food which she had barely enjoyed. Everyone judged her and called her an alien for the society, but she thought that she was just unique so did her twin brother. Ultimately people were not scared of what others tell about them but the scariest thing about it, is when they start to believe it which destroys their morale making them feel hopeless.

Well, the man was not wrong about them getting older. Society expects you to settle down at a certain age and then have children by another age range, it was what they expected it from everyone. The whole traditional setting for a woman to settle in is so outdated and though people are starting to adjust to new ideals still you find the old traditions alive in the society as people are still stuck to that outdated norm. Go back to fifty years and they'll say that women are not supposed to go to work they are supposed to stay home as their role is the "homemaker." And don't forget that women back then were even married off at a very young age.

Hanji halted her step as she shuddered suddenly realising that she was in the midst of the cross walk where people were walking hurriedly. She looked around her as the world speeded turning into a hazy blur, her mind spinning around. The people around her had the same story. She did not believe in rebirth therefore her motto had always been to live life at the fullest and enjoy everything while you can, therefore she had prioritised to achieve her goals, earn enough money and give your parents a comfortable life which she had succeeded in but she did less for herself under the department of love. She believed that it would come to her at the right time and so she waited... _wait!_ How long did she actually wait! Kicking the stone away from the sidewalk she hurriedly made her way to catch the bus since her car was under repair.

Taking her seat in the empty space by the window, she gazed out at the passing vehicles, people, vehicles, then buildings, lamp posts and so on. Life was moving forward so did she and that meant day by day she was getting older. Pondering at her blind date's words, when he spoke about "left over woman" it was about older women who are left unpicked by men, _did I let myself unpicked or did the men purposely avoid me, I wonder. After turning 30, I was automatically assumed to not find love easily and that I won't be able to settle down anytime sooner and now that I'm close to my mid 30s I have been hearing phrases like, "Don't be picky, just settle down." "You've got no time for love, snatch the first man on your way." These insignificant words turned into a pair of sharp scissors to me, who never really cared about such trivial matters and lived my life to the maximum by achieving my dreams. Time has become the most precious commodity._

* * *

"Ms. Zoë, you asked for me?" Moblit Berner, her ever loyal assistant who was few years younger than her entered her office where the board Executive Director hung outside of her door. Hanji Zoë, 34, Executive Director of Survey Design Firm. "Yes, Moblit." She signed off the last papers which confirmed the intake of the recent interns who were working under her. "I have gone through their resume of the last time and signed them. Check with them and then hand it over to them if there is any changes to be done please do bring them back to me. And..." She looked over her computer and typed something as she turned to look at Moblit again. "Clear the tables and set them up for the interns who are starting tomorrow."

Moblit nodded his head but raised his hand. "We don't have enough computers." Hanji rubbed her chin to think for a while. "I guess I had asked Nifa to order new models for our section so give the old ones to the interns." Moblit nodded once more as Hanji dismissed him. Right! As of now, Hanji really did not have time to concern with matters of love, she had work!

* * *

Riding the bicycle was a young man who was in his mid twenties, his black hair was swept by the wind revealing his forehead. For a moment he lets his ever present scowl disappear as he enjoys the cool breeze of the hot summer hit his face. He was a very young handsome man who is immediately fancied by many women who saw him. As he sped through the road leading to his university he stopped abruptly at the familiar building as he watched it in nostalgia, it's been a year and he missed this place. Taking his bicycle to the bicycle stand and chaining it he entered the building as he watched over his watch. He was certainly breaking some rules.

With a knock and no permission to enter by other side, nevertheless he entered the classroom to be only invited by a man who was in the midst of painting. The young man observed in silence as the man added his final touch before turning to look at him. "Well, Levi I thought you'll be working by now." Levi took his pleasure to sit upon a desk and took an ornament ball to his hand. "Tch. I have to be on site by 11.30 and seeing that I still got time before it I wanted to drop by to see you."

"Now, now, Levi, my sister might be a good person but when it comes to work she's quite strict." The man stood up revealing his tall figure, Levi always hated this professor of his for being extremely tall that he always towered over him. "Prof. Mike, why doesn't your sister smile too often."

"Says the man who smiles often." Mike muttered to himself but that did not go unheard, he removed his paint stained apron and threw it onto the chair now facing Levi. "You, little man begged me to get you an internship and now you are slacking off. So much for asking my sister to look after you."

"Tch. I'm not a kid who needs to be looked after." He grumbled throwing the ornament right at Mike's hand who caught it immediately. "Growing old did not make my reflex rusty, which is fortunate." Mike remarked and stood up to clean his utensils. "You see my sister she'll be smiling a lot in another year. Her first love Arthur Greenwood had promised her that if by 35 both of them are single they'll marry each other. So she has been waiting for him. You see they were both oddballs and I have to say made for each other. My sister used to be obsessed with science shit that I was almost convinced that she was the pure embodiment of a mad scientist. Believe me or not she tried to experiment on me when I was asleep she tied me up and was almost going to dissect me, fortunately Nanaba a friend of ours came in time." Levi nodded his head listening to Professor Mike's words. This tall man had been his mentor ever since he started college and had been helpful in finding a job therefore Levi was very thankful to him. Levi looking down at his watch realising that he had few minutes to spare immediately hopped off the desk. "I guess I'll have to go now." Levi mocked salute at Mike and left the office.

Levi skipped down the familiar hall, he attended Sina University in the Department of Arts, therefore you can find students of many major in the building. He passed the ballroom dancing majors and caught the glimpse of his friend, Petra Ral standing out at the window which gave the spectators a view inside to watch the dancers he waited until she finished her routine with her partner Oluo Bozado who was also his friend, they were his juniors who befriended him during a field trip.

Oluo dipped Petra so low that her flexible back bent until her head met the floor, he saw her eyes meet his who smiled in recognition. He saw her stand up immediately and say something to Oluo. Taking the cue to enter the ballroom he entered and was immediately welcomed with a hug from the duo. "Levi~" Oluo cried earning an eye roll from Petra who nudged him. "So, I've heard." Levi said earning a blush from the two "What's up?" Petra pushed her hair behind the ear. "Well, as you've heard me and Oluo are dating."

"Tch. Congrats." He smiled a small smile patting their shoulders. He was happy for them because back then he could not bear the tension between the two. Petra had once confessed him but he rejected her because obviously he did not see her under a romantic light. "So, Levi what are you doing here? You graduated a year ago." Petra asked now the trio was strolling down the path where the cherry blossom trees were.

"I just came to see what's up with you guys as I have a schedule at 11.30 around the area."

"Awesome! You work at the Survey Design Firm, right?" Oluo asked earning a nod from Levi. Just then his phone rang and lo and behold the id name read 'Executive Director Hanji Zoë' he tched and answered the phone.

"Yes."

"Design intern, Levi Ackerman." He heard her pronounce his name very professionally.

"Yes, that's me."

"Levi, I've been going through the time stamp and according to the records it says that you were late to work for 7 days and skipped work for 3 days. According to our rules and regulations if you skip work for more than five days a month you are to be fired. And being an intern of Survey Design Firm do you think that it's responsible for you to slack off-" Levi pulled the phone away from his ear as his boss started to nag him.

"Who's is that woman nagging you?" Oluo asked curiously trying to peak at his phone. Levi raised his index finger to his lips signalling them to be silent. "It's my boss. Let me solve it." He walked to a side and then replied to her.

"Yes yes, I'm aware. Anyways times up." He hung up before she could say anything and skipped to his friends. "Well, then, I suppose I have cut short our meeting since I've got work. Bye." He waved at them and left to his bicycle.

Hanji baffled at the young man already irritated with him. She tossed her phone onto the table and raised her fist almost as if to punch him. "I'm only being lenient to you because my brother asked me to look after you, brat." She clapped her mouth. "Oh my god! I'm starting to sound like an old woman." She slapped her mouth and went outside the office to earn even more stares from her employees who was watching their boss acting weird. "Guys! This's not something new. Back to work!" Nifa clapped her hands sending everyone back to work.

"Miss Zoë!!!" Olivia ran towards Hanji in haste and Hanji could see the desperation in the woman. "What's wrong?" Hanji removed her hand from her mouth and stood straight. "Ahh, all my interns are sent on an errand and now I have a scheduled meeting with a client but at the same time I have to send the photos to the HQ after clicking the photos but the owner is delaying it due to personal problems." Hanji sighed raking her hair back already messing up the once nicely groomed hair.

"Well, I have taken the rest of the day off so give me the address I'll get it done and you go deal with the new client." Olivia wanted to protest but Hanji raised her hand to stop her from uttering any other words further. "Just the address." Olivia nodded and left to get the address.

Levi was taking his steps slowly as he realised that he was ten minutes late. How many times am I going to fuck up? He saw the back of a woman speaking to the client. The closer he got the best he heard their conversation. "I cannot do that. Can't you edit the photographs!" The clearly younger woman exclaimed. Now, realising that it was his boss who had her back turned against him, he heard her retort. "You see, we have to send this immediately and we have no time to edit these ribbons out."

"These ribbons are my family tradition they say it's bad luc-" Levi didn't let her finish her words as he pulled down the nearest ribbon earning the two women's eyes to widen. Hanji's jaw dropped, just how many more trouble was this man going to earn her? She felt her head go dizzy but she had no time for that. The younger woman who was seated in front of her stood up in rage.

"You insolent little piece of shit! Who do you think you are!" She yelled ready to attack the man but Hanji's hand reached out to hers stopping her from committing assault. "Allow me to extend my regret, this is an intern working under me and I should have done better in teaching him. Please forgive us." The woman pulled her hand away and huffed. "Fine, now that you have done the damage get on with it! But..." She pointed at Levi. "I'm suing you." She left the room as Hanji titled her head back enough to hear it crack both in relief and then suddenly snapped at Levi throwing him a glare and in the process learning that she might have sprained her neck. Levi tched silently as he watched the client walk away.

Levi was massaging her neck, letting his thumb run soothing circles on her nape and the soothing balm was taking effect as she felt the pain wash away. She watched sideways to see the photographer taking pictures of the house which was designed by their company, they were to send this to the HQ who in turn would send it to the magazine company, they were given a week of time to get the photographs but apparently Olivia had been slacking off leaving it for the last minute.

"I'll deal with you later." She muttered removing his hand and standing up, she dusted her skirt. She looked at the young man in front of her who was a little bit taller than her and handsome. Inside her head she was gushing on how handsome he is but that scowl of his was taking away her initial impression. "You seem to be like a very punctual man but your actions thus far had spoken the opposite." _And because your handsome I'm letting you off the hook_ , she added inside her head.

"Darling, don't worry, we will sort this out, huh?" They saw the woman and a man walk inside. Hanji's eyes widened as she looked at the man in front of her sparking those old memories to resurface. The man rushed in a puller her into a tight hug.

_Twenty one year old Hanji Zoë always found herself behind the shelves of the Science section indulging herself with many scientific books she can. They say everything starts with something falling into your head. So, one day sitting in the floor and leaning her back to the shelf she was indulged in a very interesting book that had her deeply immersed but a sudden book falling onto her head caused her to yell. A man suddenly appeared in front of her holding her face in his arms asking if she was alright. Hanji was a very outgoing person but there was one thing about her, she was on,y outgoing with her friends but with strangers she was a totally shy girl. Her eyes widened at the close proximity she pushed him away and ran._

_The next day the same man introduced himself as Arthur Greenwood continued following her. He followed her until she became his friend. He managed to appear anywhere she was always trying his best to make her smile. They were called the Oddballs of Sina almost being dubbed as a couple but they were not. They considered themselves more to be like best friends. Arthur's wish was to go to travel the world and write a book about it so one day inevitably he had to leave. But, before he left he promised her that if by 35 both of them were single they'll get married. And maybe Hanji too naively held onto that 'meaningless promise.'_

Now seated in front of Arthur who was speaking excitedly about his travels was too excited and enthusiastic to see his old best friend. "So, we hiked in the dangerous parts of Amazon, we met the local tribes living there who were surprisingly friendly but there were hostile tribes. We saw a lot of exotic animals which reminded me of you." He laughed but she just boringly listened to his words. "Oi, are you listening?" Arthur waved his hand in front of her eyes.

She rested her chin on her palm and stared straight at his eyes, "So, did you invite me here to listen to you speak about what you saw in Amazon?" Arthur shook his head with a jolly smile he turned to the side to rummage through his bag and pulled out an envelope which was embellished with elegant swirls. "I wanted to give you this. I managed to find your contact through our classmates but here we've met. No matter about it now. So I've heard you are still single."

"That's cuz I prefer my own company." She replied curtly not bothering to elaborate further. He nodded but his smile never faded.

"You see, I met Hanna in Moscow, I didn't know that she was from Paradis but we exchanged numbers and we kept in touch and soon it developed into something which forced me to comeback home. We are getting married."

"When did you return?" She asked now removing her hand from the table. "Last week." He replied, she hummed to his answer.

"You see, Hanna doesn't have a bridesmaid. Do you mind being her bridesmaid? After all you are my bff." He added the last sentence out of desperation. Hanji thought for a while, she did not want to seem pathetic in front of her first love who had found love else where. "Well, I don't mind." Arthur smiled widely and the turned to look at his fiancée who was sitting tables away with Levi.

She turned to hiss at Levi, "I'm not suing you only my lovely Arthur's friend has accepted the offer to become my bridesmaid."

"Arthur?" Levi murmured, and then he remembered Mike mentioning his boss' first love's name. "Say, is he Arthur Greenwood?"

"Yes, of course." She crossed her arms. "He is the famous Arthur Greenwood." She smiled proudly looking over at her fiancé. No wonder the whole time he was observing them from afar, especially observing his boss he saw her eyes look distant and solemn. The first love that she had been waiting for was long gone.

Hanji exited the cafe with her shoulders slumped. What an eventful day! She stopped at the sidewalk and looked up at the sky. Well, she supposed that somethings went well. Slapping her cheeks, again she had to remind her self to stop being naive and start acting like an adult. She had time for love though time constantly went forward she was allowed to dream. She was allowed to dream that she would have a wonderful love story awaiting her even if she grown older. Holding her arm out to stop a taxi she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning to look at the man she raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" Levi asked for which Hanji chuckled in response making Levi slightly blush. "Am I supposed to be feeling bad?" She titled her head as she questioned him. He shook his head and ushered her into the car. "Nah, just asking. Have a safe trip." He bowed at his boss and left. His thoughts nevertheless went back to the woman who wholeness to be his boss, she was certainly a very intriguing person.

Hanji leaned her head to the side as she once again pondering over her naive feelings and expectations. Something inside her heart hurt so damn much that she felt like crying but that would make her seem pathetic. If one was given this promise for sure they'd know that it was hopeless after few years but she stupidly held onto it. Back then when he had said it her twenty three year old self found it easy and romantic that for a moment she felt as if she was the main character of a romantic movie but that all plummeted today, she was a mere side character. Loving someone is taking constant risks with your emotions and she held back many a times just for him and they were thrown down the gutter just like that.

But, like she has always wanted to live her life to the fullest she was not going to give up. She was going to make sure that she was the main character of her movie, she was going to prove that age doesn't matter in love and that I matter what age you are you can fall in love and create your own little fairytale. She was going to break those social norms and standards and live in her own little world like she had always wanted. Because strong women like her are the strongest when they don't let people dictate their life. Hanji Zoë was a new person who no longer held onto that naive first love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beer. Bar. Drunken night. Crying over first love. Wait. A drunken mistake... or a blessing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'd like to repeat that this is not an original work as this is inspired from a Chinese Drama called Find Yourself. And for those who are familiar with the drama will find out that 90% of the scenes and conversations are inspired or are straight out from it.  
> Like I said previously since I enjoyed the drama I wanted to write a Levihan based story on the drama and this is the product.

Erwin Smith, 40, CEO of Survey Design Firm was having a very bad day. Yesterday having gone on a walking with his beloved brown fluffy baby poodle, Tommy had vanished and ever since then the poor man's heart was missing his little baby. And now his employees were not working according to scheduled time. If there was one thing he hated the most it was tardiness. After receiving the message from his secretary that the Executive Director had arrived he braced himself to give her a piece of his mind.

She held out the pen drive containing the photographs with an apologetic face. The man felt himself almost soften but no, that would not set a good example among his employees. "Well, you out of everyone is well aware that this photographs were required before 2 pm but did you ever check the time before coming here?" He crossed his arm leaning back to his desk and she stood in front of him with her eyes downcasted. He knew that she was well aware about her mistake.

"I was told that you are an Executive Director. Shouldn't an executive know better? I hope that you know the company policies well. We set rules for working hours, contractual terms, so on and so forth, for people to obey them! Any violation of the agreed hours..." He walked in front of her now standing right at her face as he placed his palm in front of her eyes emphasizing the importance of his point, "...should be punished!" He yelled at her face.

Hanji timidly replied, "..you are right." She was in a bad mood, no matter how much she tried to cheer herself up yet she found herself deep in shit. "I'm sorry." She said very apologetically because she truly was, she had never let herself make mistakes to jeopardise her job. Erwin, his hand now on his hips sighed looking away from her. "...But.." She continued.

"But?" He looked at her with his eyes wide and with rage. "But what? You can't just do as you please and violate the terms! I don't want to hear excuses!" He yelled at her spitting every words that pierced through her as she felt guilt weigh her more. "How ridiculous!" He walked away from her back to his desk. "An executive director without a sense of time. I'm going to fire you." He barked earning a wince from her.

Fire! No! That wasn't good. This was her job, the job that she had enjoyed working. He could not fire her just for a simple blunder and to begin with, this was not even her mistake, it was Olivia's, but still Hanji had taken the responsibility therefore she had to face the consequences. "I'm sorry I didn't really know the agreed time. I was just here to deliver. So.."

"So you are saying you are not wrong?" He yelled at her again. "Because you don't know?" This time he scoffed unbelievably. "Then you were helping? Who are you helping? Are you helping me? Is our company a joke? How could you be a director? Is it because of your face as told by others?" Once again his words pierced through her. Just how far was this man going to go in saying these hurtful words. She was strong so she did not let the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Mr. Smith, I.." Before she could say anything he ignored her words and pressed a button in the phone to inform his secretary to ready the paper works for Hanji's removal. "As you've heard. You may leave now." He pointed the way to the door while she just stood their taking in what had happened. She swallowed a huge lump now letting her tears loose.

She started to look back at what happened ever since the day started, she thought that today would go well but her day started with the cursed blind date set by her twin and then she met a cute fluffy brown poodle, taking it to her arms she cuddled the little cutie believing that this cutie was luck sent by gods. Then her employee Olivia had stated the trouble she was in, so she offered to help but that had led her to meet her first love which was a supposedly happy thing but everything crashed down when he had announced his wedding well no, it crashed the moment he saw him hold his arms around his fiancée affectionately.

More tears trickled down her eyes as she started to cry loudly, "I just want to date someone" she had realised, she wanted love, she wanted someone at home with whom she could cuddle with. She needed that comfort from her significant other. Especially she needed the comfort right now, right at the moment. She freaking wanted someone now to comfort and reassure her for the shit she got herself into.

Erwin's eyes widened at the scene in front of him. Did he make a lady cry? Erwin Smith was everything but he was never the type to make a woman cry, or so he thought. "Hey hey hey, what's going on?" Hanji raised her head to look at him as she cried even louder. "Why are you crying here? Don't try to act pitiful! I won't buy these acts!" He said flinching at the noises she made but still instead of giving him a coherent answer she responded with louder wails. "This trick may work with your boyfriend. But not me!

_Boyfriend! Did she even have one?_

Walking closer to him now that her tears slightly seized she stopped in front of his desk to pull out some tissues. Erwin still looked at her with his eyes wide and scared as he had found himself backed up to the wall in fear. He never knew how to deal with a woman and the only woman he had ever dealt was with a woman called Marie who was now married to another man.

"I'm sorry I cannot deal with it!" She yelled crying to him and again blew her nose.

"Control your self! Breathe! Breathe! In! Out!" He yelled now from the behind of his chair. But her controlled sobs started getting louder the more he tried to calm her down. He was just too bad and his words only worsened her crying since they were the opposite of making her feel better.

* * *

Hanji's eyes fluttered open as the ray of lights hits her face, she could literally hear the flutter of the curtain rustling. Still with her eyes closed and stretching her arms she let out the satisfied cracking sound. Now turning to the opposite of the bed with her hands tucked back again under her chin she feels a presence. Opening her eyes she was met with the handsome face of Levi Ackerman, the intern who was working under her. Her eyes widened but she could not move. She had not seen this man smile, but here he was beaming at her as he watched her under his lashes. She felt her cheeks involuntarily burn reddening them.

He inched closer to her as his eyes travel down to her lips. Unconsciously she licks them in anticipation, she was too crazy to anticipate it. When reality hit her she flailed her arms trying to push him away and so she screamed waking with a jolt. She looked around her searching for the young man. She looked down at the floor for any presence of the man. Slumping back to the bed she sighed in relief now knowing that it was a mere dream. But, why had she dreamed of him out of all people? Right? She had gone drink- wait, what drinking! She had gone drinking with him!

Now back to sitting straight she took a deep breathe trying to recall what had happened yesterday. So, yes first blind date, Olivia's errand, then Levi and Hanna's problem, meeting Arthur, getting fired for being late and... voilà he had appeared before her outside the building offering her to drink and she out of impulse considering the situation she was in, she agreed. Gosh, she messed up her already messy hair and slumped forward on to the bed burying her face in the crumbled up bedsheet. She messed up big time because what came next after that certainly made her want to jump from a building.

_Hanji was very drunk as she grabbed hold of the third bottle but a hand above hers stopped her. She raised her half lidded eyes to glare at him with a pout. "We came here together. How can you drink alone? I'll drink too." She placed her chin on her palm as she gazed into nothing saying, "This is life. A lucky day turned into a bad day. Like a drama there was this huge revelation." She used her hand to express making Levi amused at the older woman's cute actions. "First love huh! You know he had these wide shining eyes as if he had the whole universe was in store inside those hazel eyes of his. It was so fascinating that when he spoke I could easily get myself lost in there. Gazing into those eyes always made my heart race." She sighed once again returning her chin back to her palm._

_"He was your best friend, huh?" He asked taking a sip from his glass. Hanji nodded excitingly. "We were college buddies and he was my bestie. He was like a preservative that would never expire."_

_"Oi, four eyes..." He knew that she would not remember this particular nickname he used for her. "preservatives expire too you know."_

_"Huh!" She opened her eyes wide and pouted. "So, first loves expire too?" She leaned forward batting her eyelashes in curiosity. Her heavy make up that morning had already faded as her red lips lost its colour. Levi could see her natural face now which was indeed very pretty as told. His most favourite part about her was her brown eyes that shined bright even under the cheap lighting of the bar._

_"Everything in this world has an expiration date but your first love expires the moment you choose. You are the only one who have control over it." He said almost surprising himself by his wise words. Hanji was satisfied with his answer that she immediately placed her hand over her heart. "I'll let you in a secret, there's a bunny inside my heart." She whispered to him. His still amused eyes watched her reenacting the bad-ump of the heart. She smiled widely and too cutely at him. "And fortunately tonight that bunny is alive."_

_"What is the bunny doing there?" Levi decided to humor her. "It's letting me know that my heart still beats, silly." She reached out to hit his head lightly._

_Levi almost smiled at her, "So you and Arthur made a promise?"_

_Hanji beamed at him. "Well, to be honest, I've being going on dates too, to find love so that promise only counts when the time comes. Sooooo... Don't bring it up. After all he is getting married.." She pouted again. "He asked me to become their bridesmaid." She folded her four finger showing him. "I've been bridesmaid for four times already and they say being a bridesmaid for more than three times is bad luck cuz you won't get married." She clutched her head. "Oh my god! I'm never getting married! Who's going to marry me!" She yelled earning the attention of the customers around them. Levi shushed her while bowing in apology to the others around._

_"Oi, are you that desperate to get married?" He asked but that was so wrong of him to indulge a drunk woman with his curiosity._

_"Marry! Pfft!" She scoffed tossing her head left and right. "Who wants to get fucking married? Me! What a joke!" At this point Levi knew that she was too drunk to turn back. "Marriage is too much of a hassle. You've got buy a house." She folded a finger and listed out many other requirements. "See" she showed him all her ten folder fingers. "Too much, don't you agree?" Levi nodded now finishing his glass in one shot hiding his chuckle._

_"Come closer.." She pulled him by his chair who was now sitting right besides her. She placed her arms around his shoulders and placed her chin above his choilder as her lips almost touched his ear. He felt heat creep up his cheek at their close proximity and the burning sensation from the neck massage he had given her was still burning on his finger tips. This woman did not have limits, one second she's telling you one thing ridiculous and then the other second she's telling something important and then once again return backs to her absurdity. Tightening the grip on his thighs he listened to her whisper huskily into his ears._

_"This is a secret. Arthur went travelling alone around the world. All alone. No one could date him and even if he did it would be for a short period. I could have dated him."she pouted which made the tip of her lips touch his ear. He couldn't look straight at her with his mind all hazy. "But, he's getting married now. I'm not a cruel person so I'll give him all my blessings. I'm happy for him." She said and then leaned her head on his shoulders savouring the moment. Levi was glad that she was not hurting because when he had seen speaking with her first love she looked in pain._

_He had told that's he smiled less but now here she was sitting besides him, leaning her head on his shoulders with all smiles, something inside him warmed at the image and that damn heart inside him was pounding furiously that he was scared she could pick up on it but thankfully she seemed to drunk to notice it. A picture would last long but who would take one for them. She then wound her hand on his nape and pulled his head to face her which took him by surprise. She's full of surprises, it seems. Now, she gazed into his eyes with a huge grin almost resembling the mad scientist image Mike had given him. Is this an experiment? He wondered out loud as Hanji had shook her head in response._

_"Your eyes! They are shining. I can see the universe inside them. It's making my heart race. Will you be my boyfriend?" She asked, at this point Levi was sure that she did not know what she was doing and this was her drunk self acting on impulse. If she had asked this while she was sober then he might have said yes because there was something about this woman that was attractive, no it was not her appearance maybe it was her personality, yes, that was her charm. She inched closer almost close enough to kiss him but..._

Hanji's pulled her hair to recall what happened after. Did they kiss? Damn! That part was buffering inside her brain. She yelled hugging a pillow and rolling over the bed. She had to remember it so that she was sure she made no mistake. How was she going to face her intern, oh, she was fired! Nevertheless she rolled over the bed but suddenly the door opened revealing her brother.

Mike was startled to see at what was going on. "Hey sis, you sexually frustrated or something?" Hanji launched the pillow at him who caught it effortlessly. "Who gave you the permission to enter you big oaf!"

Mike shook his head before taking a sniff of the room and shook his head. "Whatever, mom asked you to have breakfast and for god sake bath. You reek of alcohol."

"Fuck off jerk!" She yelled.

Hanji walked into a dining table where Mike was being glared by their mother and father. Scratching her head and sitting on her chair she looked at them confused. Mike meekly looked over the burned eggs and raised his hand. "Can I get the unburnt one?" He had asked to only get yelled at by his father. Hanji still looked was confused at what happened as she applied jam into her bread.

"Mike, aren't they providing professors with dorms in the university?" Mike nodded silently eating his breakfast. "So, can't you move in there?" Hanji now amused turned to look at her brother with a grin. What did this bugger do this time?

"No, mom, don't you know that having your son with you close to your house is lucky. Many mothers wish for their son to be close to them." He cried out to only hear a Tch from both his parents.

"No, son of mine will bring women crying over my doorstep. This isn't the first time. What are you, huh? A playboy?" Hanji choked on her food trying to stop her laughing. Damn! Her brother screwed up big time. "We should go have a drink." Their father suggested earning a nod from their mother who immediately stood up and left them.

"So, remind me again how many was this time?" Mike rolled his eyes and fished out his phone for he had an even more entertaining stuff to show. He also handed her a wireless earphone earning an eye roll from her.

Playing the video she watched what Mike had recorded from the door eyehole, the woman he had supposedly broken the heart was pounding at the door calling out for his name. Hanji still watched it in amusement but Mike had sported an even bigger grin knowing what was coming after.

Across his apartment's door was her in a drunken state leaning on her own door. Looking closely Hanji saw that her eyes were stained with melted eyebrow lines. Damn! She looked worse, side eyeing her brother who was now enjoying the reaction recalled what had happened and at the same time Hanji relived the moment as she remembered what had happened after the video had stopped recording.

_"Mike!" She had banged at the door besides Mike's ex. She had questioned Hanji if she was an ex of Mike as well, the woman took her more intensified wailing as yes and proceeded to hug Hanji. Mike amused and surprised by his sister's sudden appearance opens the door and was immediately pulled into a hug by Hanji as his ex tried to pull Hanji away. "Mike, Arthur is getting married!" She cried out loud. "I want to get married."_

_"Hey, you can't hug another woman." His ex complained while he retorted with the answer that she was his elder sister but with her hitting him from behind and Hanji dragging him by his neck, his hands were full. He opened the door to her apartment and pushed away his ex. His ex started banging into Hanji's door crying out loud for him._

Hanji only let her brother live because they both had something they did not want to speak about. And she swore she was never drinking again only because she'd end up like this. And, Levi Ackerman was totally not a gentleman, he could have helped her and take her back home. What a jerk! After all what did she expect from a young man.. she surely did not expect a kiss.. What the fuck! Kiss... Hell no... She doesn't even know if they even kissed. She just has to get rid of such thoughts and focus.  
  


* * *

Since she was jobless, she decided to find the owner of the little poodle. She printed out a notice with a picture of the dog with the hope that the little one could return back home. Nestling the poodle in her arms she placed her down and worked on pasting the poster on the notice board of a park since many lost and found posters were pinned on it. After pinning it she felt the poodle brush against her leg and run away. As she followed it someone had scooped her up and lo and behold it was Levi Ackerman, the design intern, the one she had drink with last night, the one she may or may have not kiss. Why did she had to meet him here out of everywhere?

"Hello, good afternoon." He greeted her. He stared at her intently making her feel all warm and fuzzy. She lost focus for a moment as she reminisced what had happened and the dream, the kiss! He snapped his finger in front of her face bringing her back to reality. "Are you still drunk?" He asked but she didn't respond and took the little poodle from his embrace. She could only internally hope that he did not bring up last night's events.

"Are you dizzy?"

"I'm fine." She averted her gaze away from him as she tried to find some,thing interesting in the lake of the park. He hummed in response following her line of vision. He stood besides her to enjoy the moment of silence before he could conjure up a question to tease her. It was fun getting out these cute reactions from her.

"So do you remember the promise last night?" Levi started swiftly looking at her. Her eyes widened immediately looking at him with a question mark in her face. "Promise what?!" She exclaimed.

"I blacked out last night. Ignore everything I said. Forgive me." He whispered. "Tch. Were you planning to say all this?" She leaned back away from him. She cleared her throat and then replied him. "Do you know that making a deal with someone who is drunk is considered as taking advantage? In fact, you shouldn't listen to a drunk woman."

Levi smirked at her, "I thought that drunk people didn't lie." Clearly making her speechless.

"All right, go on. Repeat the promise."

Levi stared at her for good few minutes. She doesn't remember, he concluded. So he shook his head. "Nevermind." He could have left her or she could have done that but they decided to stay in each other's presence.

* * *

Erwin hit at his break as he drove faster. Plugging the earphone and dialling to his secretary he asked if the posters of Tommy was posted everywhere. "Well, we need to find him quickly. Tommy was a gift for my birthday from my little sister! I cannot lose him." He whined slamming the brake once again cursing the drivers for their poor skill of driving.

"Fuck you!" He yelled repeatedly hitting his steering wheel.

He needed Tommy and he cannot sleep soundly without his cute little poodle who always made his tiring day less tiring. "At the moment as we speak my dog might as well be a stray dog. We need to hurry it up. This must be my karma for firing that executive and making her cry. Tell me Secretary Lee should I get her back to work. Maybe that'd do right?"

He looked at the time and started his car again. "Yes, bring her back, tell her that she's forgiven but no repeating of those same mistakes."

"Yes, this must be my fucking karma! Tommy will comeback once I be kind and merciful."

"Yeah about that, sir..."

His eyes widened and he told her to proceed with his initial plan.

* * *

"If you are skipping work today, you might as well make yourself useful. Help me put up these posters." She said handing him a handful of papers. They walked side by side towards the notice boards. "Oh, Miss. Zoë, look." He pointed at another poster with the familiar looking poodle. Walking closer to it and examining the poodle in the picture and comparing it with the real dog, there was no doubt but that was the same. The poodle's name was Tommy.

Hanji raised the poodle and rubbed their nose. "Hey, there Tommy. I found your owner. You won't be lonely anymore." Levi watched the two interacting in awe. How could one be so loveable? The poodle let out a loud woof as if to express his happiness at the revelation.

Hanji contacted the owner and arranged where they were to meet. She sent of Levi with more nagging telling him the importance of keeping a job and being responsible. After hearing enough of it he finally left. And fortunately for her she did not have to be reminded of last night's events but she knew that she had to address about it with him.

As she hung around the park playing with little Tommy until his owner arrived she received a phone call. Frowning at the ID which informed her that the call was from her office, she gulped answering it. "Hello, is this Hanji Zoë?" She heard a female voice which she recognised was the secretary of Erwin Smith.

"Yes, that's her speaking."

"Miss Zoë, you are hereby hired back again into Survey Design Firm as the Executive Director." Hanji's eyes widened. What! How! She stood up and bowed thanking to no one but she continuously bowed and muttered millions of thank yous. She got her job back. Yesterday may have been a chaotic day but today definitely was one of the best of days.

Now all she had to wait was for the owner of Tommy so she could celebrate, maybe she'll call Nanaba and have a little fun. She could not drink, of course, since she'd have to work. Giddily she walked down the road where they promised to meet in a cafe. Spotting the said cafe she hurried away towards it skipping along the road.

Entering the cafe she was shocked to see Erwin Smith, the CEO sitting on a chair waiting for her. Right! Mr. Smith! Well, she thought that there were millions of Smiths out there and her mind never crossed that this could be that Smith. Well, she had to thank him for reinstating her but... thus was going to be awkward.

"Heh, hello!" She waved as she bent down to his level. His eyes widened. "What are you doing here, crybaby?" Why hello to you too, eyebrows! She muttered internally. I wish I could rip off those massive eyebrows.

"So, you are the one who had my Tommy all this time?" He went straight to the point which ultimately made Hanji invite herself to sit in front of him. What a gentleman! She rolled her eyes and nodded, "I found him in abandoned in a children's park."

He took Tommy into his hand and examined for any injuries which sort of offended Hanji. "You know, I might have not been punctual but I do know how to take care of animals and I don't hurt them or make them cry." Erwin raised his eyes to look at her. "I didn't accuse you of anything."

"You don't have to, your actions speaks for it."

"Look here!" Erwin started. "I found out what happened. Olivia Silva confessed about the whole matter, so I have made arrangements to put you back in position."

Hanji snorted. "Yes, thank you very much." She stood up. "I guess I'll have to return home since Tommy found his. Please be responsible next time you take Tommy on a walk." She said and left the man speechless.

"Hanji Zoë, I'll have to remember you!"

* * *

Walking back to work with her favourite high heels because she just felt like the femme fatale of an action noir movie. Once again sporting those red lips as she did the previous day she felt that nothing could take her down no matter what it is. Wearing her working pants and a shirt tucked in with a blazer she also felt like a super model walking down the catwalk. All in all she just felt fucking powerful.

Her employees were happy to see her back. "Miss. Zoë, without you we were literally homeless." Moblit remarked handing her a cup of her favourite Americano. She nodded at her ever so loyal secretary with a mutter of thanks but her world stopped as her eyes caught that one particular man she did not want to see so early in the morning. Wasn't he suppose to be late. Damn! Those night's events still remained hazy.

"Tell Ackerman to see me." She patted Moblit's shoulder and left into her office. They had an issue to resolve. She was going to fish out of him on what really happened that night.

After a while she heard a knock and the familiar man entered pushing his bangs aside to get a good view of her who was not totally looking at him, she was obviously avoiding him much to his amusement. She was very entertaining.

"Miss Zoë, did you ask for me?"

"Yes, take a seat." This time looking at him she motioned him to sit in front of her. With a slight grin he took his seat and now let his stare rest on her. The more he stared the more she felt awkward. Right, she had to speak but with his intense stare on her she could feel the words that rested on the tips of tongue slip away. Why couldn't she speak a single word!

"Well, I called you here.." She turned over some pages. "..yes, here to speak about your attendance. This month's attendance is very poor. Obviously I cannot fire you now but we have to wait for next month's perform to judge you but I'll just get straight into the point." She said now looking straight into his eyes. "Okay, I cannot pretend about being in the blind of the promise. So out with it."

He chuckled, "Well, as I expected you don't remember anything."

"Tell me."

"You agreed to be my girlfriend."

Her jaw dropped, "impossible!"

"A fake one."

Yet again, "impossible." She almost yelled. "S-stop playing around. You are not a kid."

Laughing again he continued, "Well, this is what happened, you told me everything what happened yesterday and I agreed to keep it a secret in exchange you promised to become something more than a friend and spend the night at-" she stopped him there by raising her palms. Why can't she remember that part? She was sure that if this part was to happen then it would happen before they inched closer to share a ...

"Secret..." She muttered to herself.

Levi stood up and buried his hands deep into his pockets and walked around the table to wear Hanji was seated. "Well, if you can't remember I'll have to explain in details shouldn't I?" Hanji nodded but when he bent down to move his head close to hers she leant back in reflex and looked at his eyes then his lips move as he repeated the incident. She could not get her eyes off of them

"You were the one who took advantage of me. You pushed me against a wall and then threw your hand besides me hitting the wall like this.." He demonstrated by putting his left hand on the table trapping her. "...and then you kissed me senseless. Quite a good one for a first timer. Oh yeah, you told me that it was your first kiss and to keep it a secret." Hanji eyed her phone on the table and grabs for it. Levi chuckles by adding, "then you told me to treasure it."

"H-hello, yes yes. I'm Hanji Zoë." She pushed him away and he stood straight knowing very well that she was faking it but nevertheless be decided to let her be. She pointed him the door asking him to leave. He back walked slowly towards the door and with her still staring at him he felt victorious. "See you later, four eyes." He waved at her and left the room feeling accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter was completed for a while now and I only had to read for final editing and I think there might be more mistakes along the way.  
> Tbh, the last week was rough since I was sick, i thought that I had covid-19 and fortunately it was just some other infection because I don't really exist the house anyways. I hope to update the next chapter soon since it's halfway done too.  
> Please do drop your comments since it means a lot if there are some words to help me know whether you enjoy this or not.


End file.
